


Water to a gunfight

by dancepants_amy



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancepants_amy/pseuds/dancepants_amy
Summary: In which Kadena and Kat are idiots in love, and play hide and seek.





	Water to a gunfight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for similes and symbolism. 90% of the time spent on this piece was research, for little things that you don't even notice; they literally add barely anything to the story, and most of the symbolism won't occur to 99% of readers. The other 10% of time was spent actually writing it, and honestly, the story isn't even good lmao. But otherwise, enjoy reading I guess!

Shock. It was shock. I didn’t know what to do when I heard a sound, like a loud thwack, roaring in my ears. But then instincts kicked in, and I ran towards the sound, towards Adena, raising my water pistol in an offensive stance, ready to strike. She was going down. 

Carefully, I ran towards a tree, eyes darting around. Crunch! My footsteps were loud, too loud, the leaves being crushed underneath my feet like burnt toast. Ping! A notification. I ignored it, knowing that if I let my guard down, she would beat me. 

I looked around, cautiously creeping towards a nearby willow tree. Seeing no one in sight, I sighed, frustrated. How Adena managed to evade my grasp every time was beyond me. Ping! Another notification! When would these end? I risked a glance towards my phone. [Notification]: (2) Snapchats from Adena. 

Hoping that the thick sweeping canopy of the willow tree would shield me, I opened them, wondering what she was playing at now. “Warmer, Kat ;)” it said teasingly, screen blank. A clue. 

I peeked out of the overhanging branches, scanning the surrounding bushes and trees. Sycamore, willows, and red maple trees. They taunted me, twisting and turning, thick and high like a gigantic awning. The perfect hiding places. Yet, they didn’t look completely full, autumn leaves already starting to fall off. So how could I be getting warmer if I’ve looked everywhere? 

I retreated, about to open the other Snapchat, frowning as I grew more and more anxious and agitated. Maybe it would give me a better clue. 

“Trail’s gone cold, hunter.” Again a blank screen. I hadn’t moved since the first snap. She was toying with me. Teasing. I was blind like a newborn elephant, directionless like a vagabond. 

“You’re a hassle, Adena”, I replied back on Snapchat, laughing. She was like the rain, blinding me in mist. 

Drop. Drop. Drop. Rain fell from the sky, unannounced yet welcome. Drip drop, drip drop. Lightly caressing my skin. Click. Panic, like the loud vroom of a car engine, rattling and cackling in my ear. Heavy. A squall of rain, thundering down, suffocating. My emotions were like the howling fury of the wind, vicious like a vengeful spirit.

Shock. Hazy. Cold. Numb. Not seeing a thing in front of me. Misty, vague, and unable to comprehend. Exhale, inhale. A woosh of water. Panic. Pain. Limbs flailing. Struggling to the surface. Inhale, exhale. Sputtering. A wave. Pushed back down. Drowning. Legs giving way. Water rushing through my ears, roaring. Louder and louder. Bzzz like a thousand bees. Burning. Trapped.

A cough. Distracting, yet pleasant like the popping of bubble wrap. My head swiveled toward the sound, transported back to the present day. Adena. The sound was Adena. She was sitting up in a large sycamore tree, watching me like a curious bat. It was a welcome contrast to the cacophony of my emotions and the clumsiness of my brain, soft and caressing like the sighing of a gentle breeze on a sunny day. 

The sycamore tree reached out, welcoming. Soft, warm, like a hug from your mother. Deep breath. In, out. In, out. The rain lightened. Drizzled. The sun began to come out, bright, warm. I began the climb, watergun heavy at my side. I looked up, almost falling off the tree. Beautiful. She was beautiful.

“Are you going to help me or are you going to sit there like a princess?”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://dancepants-amy.tumblr.com


End file.
